


Emercency evaquation.

by avanteTemido



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Broken Bones, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Night Stands, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanteTemido/pseuds/avanteTemido
Summary: [deleted]has to be rewritten when i have time sorry





	

i want to rewrite this cause it was too ooc probably due my lack of knowledge of overwatch but guess what i work 13 hours a day and i don't have time to rewrite it and it annoys me to have this here and also ao3 won't let me delete it so

**Author's Note:**

> please always wear condoms when having sex expecially one night stands.
> 
> also sorry if 76 may be ended up being OOC but i needed to write about a more comforting daddy ok fight me (no please don't fight me i feel weak a f )


End file.
